endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
FF
|gender = Male |appearance = A young man with light-brown skin, dark reddish-brown hair and amber-brown eyes. |favorite_creatures = Unknown |age = Unknown |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |outfit = A black-and-yellow wetsuit with white banding around the legs |image = FF 1.png }}FF (short for Franklin Fischer) is the character who is the primary drive of the "Pride of the Salvage King" quest in . After the player has finished the events of Chapter 2 of the main story in Blue World, the section taking place in Valka Castle, FF will arrive at Nineball Island once the player talks to Jean-Eric. Jean-Eric explains that FF wants the player to find something for him, and FF clarifies when he gets there that it's a trial to see how good of a salvager the player is. Over the course of this conversation, it is revealed that GG and FF have some kind of history between them, but this is not elaborated upon. FF's first few tasks don't function like salvage requests; instead, they function like regular salvage items, in that the player has to collect them and get them appraised by Nancy before they know what they've found. His first request is that the player find the Tourmaline Ring in Ciceros Strait, and once that's been completed he asks them to get the German Pottery (also in Ciceros Strait) for an anonymous rich couple. A different client, named Kiyoko, asks for the player to find the Explorer's Treasure before FF shows up again, but he shows up once more to charge the player with finding the Noble Cargo in Valka Castle. The Noble Cargo, however, functions like a normal salvage request, with a red flash rather than gold-white. (The Explorer's Treasure functions the same way.) After that, FF wants the player to find the most important item yet: the Spartan Treasure. He tips them that it's found in a specific cave in Ciceros Strait, and GG wants to come with the player when they go to find it. The pair searches, but doesn't find the treasure; as it turns out, FF conveniently "forgot" that this specific treasure only appears on the night of and nights surrounding a full moon. When the player and GG successfully find the Spartan Treasure (which functions as a normal treasure that needs to be evaluated by Nancy), FF arrives back on the island. GG insists that he wants FF to have the treasure - and, at this point, it's revealed that GG's old salvaging partner was FF's older brother. There was a terrible diving accident, however, and GG's old salvage partner ended up in the hospital for a long period of time, his family left struggling to pay the hospital bills; having the Spartan Treasure would be a financial safety net for them. After some minor arguing, FF realizes that GG isn't backing down, and that GG is genuinely trying to help - so he accepts, and departs Nineball Island. FF comes back with several requests after that, some of which are quest items that don't need the multisensor and the other three of which he only has the chart for but no location. The later three of these are the Silver Shield, which ends up being in Gatama Atoll; the Gold armor, which ends up being in Ciceros Strait; and the Platinum Sword to complete the set, which ends up being in the Zahhab Region. A request from FF is also how the player ends up being able to find the Dark Statue. Gallery FF 2.png FF 3.png FF 4.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World